Christmas Triangle
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Gift for Skeleton Toes. While fighting over Bumblebee, Megatron and Starscream decide to settle it over who can give him the best gift for Christmas. Who will win? MegatronxBumblebeexStarscream


This is a request from Skeleton Toes, who wanted me to do a StarscreamxBumblebeexMegatron Christmas story.

I don't own Transformers Animated, blah blah blah. And for those who recognized the scene I do not own Anchorman.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"It's mine," Megatron growled.

"No, it's mine," Starscream growled back.

"They're at it again," Blitzwing sighed.

What Megatron and Starscream happened to be fighting over was a Bumblebee plushy.

"Give it here," Megatron commanded tugging on one end.

"No," Starscream yelled pulling out the other.

As you can all imagine this caused the plushy to rip in two.

"Now look what you did," they shouted at each other getting their guns out.

"For the love of Primus would you quit it," Hothead shouted, "If you want that Autobot so bad why don't you get him?"

"He's right Starscream," Megatron said, "The only way for us to settle this is to prove that Bumblebee is meant to be with me."

"Yeah I guess you're…What do you mean meant to be with you," Starscream asked furiously.

"Well it just makes sense that he would be with me," Megatron said, "I could give him anything he wanted. What could you give him?"

"When I destroy you and take my rightful place as ruler of Decepticons, Bumblebee will be my mate and I can make sure he will never want for anything again," Starscream yelled.

"You and I both know that you will never defeat me," Megatron smirked, "And Bumblebee will be _**my**_ mate, not yours fool."

"You're too old for him," Starscream argued.

"How dare you," Megatron hissed, "He wouldn't want to be with you because he would be too afraid of that chin of yours poking his optics out."

"Every last part of me is beautiful damnit," Starscream yelled, "That's why Bumblebee should be mine. He's beautiful too, and we'll make beautiful sparklings together. "

"What are you going on about Starscream," Megatron asked.

Starscream continued to ramble, "I know that one day we will be married on top of a mountain, and there will be flutes playing and trombones and flowers and garlands of fresh herbs. And we will dance until the sun rises! And then our sparklings will form a family band, and we will tour the countryside and you won't be invited!"

"Starscream what oil have you been drinking," Icy asked.

"…Why?"

"I have an idea Starscream," Megatron smirked, "An Earthling holiday call 'Christmas' is coming up, and it is custom to give gifts. How about who ever gives Bumblebee the best gift will have him?"

"I agree to those terms Megatron," Starscream said smugly.

"Does it not cross their minds that maybe the young Autobot may hate both their presents," Icy Blitzwing asked Lugnut.

"What are you talking about," Lugnut asked, "Our glorious master will win the spark of the Autobot."

"I wonder if they ever thought of a threesome," Random laughed only to get hit on the head by Lugnut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bumblebee this package came for you," Bulkhead said walking into the base, "It doesn't say who it's from , just that it's address to you and that it's a Christmas gift."

"Sweet," Bumblebee said grabbing the box and ripping off the wrapping. When he opened up the box his optics lit up, "Guys, come look what I got!"

The Autobots gathered around and were surprised by what was inside.

"Is that energon," Optimus asked optics wide.

"Yeah and high grade too," Bumblebee said happily.

"Somebody must really like you kid," Ratchet said, "But I can't think of anyone that crazy."

When everyone laughed Bumblebee pouted, "Just for that I'm not sharing with you guys!"

"Aw…come one little buddy, we were just messing with you," Bulkhead laughed.

"No, too late, I'm still not sharing," Bumblebee crossing his arms and turning away.

Later that day Bumblebee walked out of the base and saw another colorfully wrap gift. He noticed there was a card so he picked it up and read it.

_"Merry Christmas to my sweet little Bumblebee."_

It didn't say who it was from, so Bumblebee decided to open it to see if he could find any clues as to who it was from.

When he opened it his eyes lit up in delight. There lay a pair of shiny new rocket boosters, painted yellow and black just for him.

"Guys look, I got another gift," Bumblebee said happily carrying them inside to show everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems very obvious that I got him the better gift," Starscream said smugly, "Your gift will only last for so long, but my rocket boosters will last a life time."

"Some gift," Megatron scuffed, "I doubt the Autobots will even let him use them."

"You're just jealous that he'll like my gift better," Starscream said sticking his tongue out.

"Oh that's mature," Megatron said rolling his optics.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just ask young Bumblebee which present he thought was better," Icy Blitzwing asked, "Because you two fighting over it won't get anything done."

"Once again Blitzwing is right," Megatron sighed, "We must find Bumblebee and have him tell us that my gift was the better one."

"Okay…Wait a minute!"

So the two of them went out flying in search of Bumblebee, so they could ask him who had gotten him the better gift.

After about an hour of searching, they finally found him playing at the park with Sari.

"Megatron, Starscream," Bumblebee growled getting out his stingers.

"Ha, he said my name first," Megatron smirked.

"That proves nothing," Starscream hissed.

"Wait…Why are you two here together, I thought you hated each other," Sari asked.

"We do," Megatron said, "We just needed to ask Bumblebee something."

"And what would that be," Bumblebee asked, his stingers still activated.

"We want to know which gift you thought was better," Starscream said.

"Wait, you were the ones who sent me those gifts," Bumblebee asked surprised.

"Didn't see that one coming," Sari said, "I thought it would be Prowl or someone."

"The ninja bot better not go making in moves on Bumblebee," Starscream growled.

"It was just a guess," Sari said folding her arms.

"Anyways, whose did you like better," Megatron asked.

"It's hard to choose," Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head, "They were both really great gifts."

"There is no need to be shy little one," Starscream smiled, "Just tell Megatron that you liked my rocket boosters the best."

"You're the one who gave me those," Bumblebee asked. Then he smiled, "Thank you!"

Starscream gave Megatron a cocky grin

Bumblebee turned to Megatron, "And I take it you were the one who gave me the energon, thanks a lot for that too!"

Megatron threw Starscream a smug smile.

"He doesn't want to choose because he doesn't want to hurt any ones feelings," Sari said.

"Don't worry about it, my sweet little Bee," Megatron said, "Starscream's a grown mech, and he can take the rejection."

"Don't say it like you're going to win," Starscream hissed.

"I'm Megatron you fool, I always win."

"Well there's a first time for everything old man," Starscream said poking Megatron in the chassis.

Bumblebee and Sari watched as the two Decepticons continued to fight, causing a huge scene.

"Disappear into traffic," Sari asked.

"Disappear into traffic," Bumblebee agreed as he transformed into car mode driving off with Sari inside.


End file.
